custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Toa
A Toa is a story about the recruiting of a female Toa of Water named Niha. Prologue Thirteenth day, Fourth moon. Three thousand, twelve years AGC. This entry is dedicated to my loyal apprentice and faithful companion, whose bright spirits and confident stride gave me the will to live for all these years. In the years she lived she accomplished much and gave hope to all around her. In her death I wept, but weeping will not vanquish the Evil that surely thrives somewhere. The young girl I knew so long ago had grown up to be a great example of a perfect Order member. On her first mission she led a small group of Order members to Xia to find the blueprints of a weapon, which in another's hands would have surely destroyed us all. This weapon is not to be named, so that if this letter gets in the wrong hands none shall use it against us. '' ''Her greatest deed was, as all know, the defeat of Marendar, but in my eyes her greatest accomplishment was the completion of her training. She would not have made it through the first test if she had been any more different, and that I am proud of. When you speak of a sea angel, you would think of a beautiful creature that boasted Grace and Speed. And if you thought of my pupil you would have thought of a sea angel. That is why she is named so, if Destiny exists. I am proud to have trained that thriving flower. When I found her in Ko-Metru, so long ago, I couldn't have not pitied her. Scared and alone, a Toa without experience is as helpless as a Matoran without a tool. If her death was any crueler, I would have gone mad. Murder was no way for her to die. Murder is no way for any being to die. Pain cannot thrive. I shall see to it. Zaeron, Order of Mata Nui Chapter One Niha's chest rose and fell with each rapid, panicked breath she took, perspiration forming under her armor due to running and the adrenaline rushing through her blood. The Matoran girl had to get away from the creatures now in the tower she was in. Boggarak, that's what they were called. She heard of the Visorak breed in her school just before the Quake happened. A quickly loudening tap-tap-tap-tap-tap sound was coming from the left corridor, so Niha took the right. She ran as quickly an quietly as she could, until the steady tap-tap-tap faded away. Safe, Niha thought warily, for now. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the Visorak found her. But the instinctive will to live, to cling onto life just one more minute, just one more second, spurred this frail soul on. She continued to run, but she heard another Boggarak. tap-tap-tap-tap-tap... Niha felt this cold burning feeling just above her chest, and a panic washed over her. She quickly walked to a small side corridor where a dislodged panel on the floor caught her eye. She lifted it. tap-tap-tap. The noise stopped. Niha froze, but then realized she would have no chance if she stopped. She squeezed through the small gap in the floor and put the panel back in place. She sat under the floor boards and waited. The tapping started again, and it grew louder. And then she felt the vibrations of the Boggarak's steps until they stopped again. Niha held her breath. Would they think to look? The steps started once again, and slowly faded away. Niha exhaled and took several gulps of air. It was several minutes until the Visorak continued and she had not taken even one breath. She looked around, and saw a column illuminated with two lightstones. A blood-red jewel was embedded in its top. She walked over and touched it. Then everything went black. ---- A figure was rushing forward, gaining speed as she ran down the mountain. A cliff was ahead, and Niha watched as the Toa leapt off of it. The being was flying through the air towards what Niha saw as a massive being that looked like a dark, emotionless king. He was clad in black and silver armor, and a startlingly gold heartlight with matching eyes. The Toa, Niha saw, was in blue and silver armor wearing a Kanohi Tryna. Then the fact hit her: She was the Toa! The king-like monster's chest glowed with golden light, and as the Toa-Niha flew towards him, Matoran-Niha screamed. But when she tried to force out even the slightest sound, it felt to her that she was whispering. Niha watched as her Toa-self disintegrated as she made contact with the monster. ---- Niha awoke to a bang, and the panel keeping her from the Boggarak disintegrated, leaving her vulnerable to attack. She looked down and saw a sleek trident in her grasp. She pointed at the vicious swarm of Visorak, and something completely unexpected happened. Chapter unfinished...